


[podfic] play with fire till your fingers burn

by growlery



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Cover Art, Getting Together, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, plot-relevant ninja turtles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-24 04:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: Nolan goes through his first NHL camp knowing three things about the guy in the next stall:1. He talks a lot.2. He likes to fish.3. The ducks in his tattoo are named after the Ninja Turtles.





	[podfic] play with fire till your fingers burn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlmarauders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlmarauders/gifts).
  * Inspired by [play with fire till your fingers burn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664155) by [manybumblebees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manybumblebees/pseuds/manybumblebees). 

> happy birthday babe!! being in a fandom with you again has improved my life by like, multiple infinities. please enjoy this small token of my gratitude, and my love for you ♥

#  [download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/s0mf0rsn9nroa1b/play%20with%20fire%20till%20your%20fingers%20burn.mp3?dl=0)

or, stream below if your browser supports it!

**Author's Note:**

> size: 25.2MB
> 
> length: 38:42
> 
> music: rather be by clean bandit & jess glynne
> 
> cover art: is only b&w because colours are hard. but it looks artsy, right?


End file.
